


Все реки бегут в моря

by NoahLeroy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: О море, собаках, новых привычках и старых воспоминаниях





	Все реки бегут в моря

К морю Гэвин ездил всего однажды – ему тогда было одиннадцать, на дворе стояла холодная осень, и за пляжем он наблюдал из-за полуопущенного стекла отцовской машины. Выходить совсем не хотелось: на небе уже собирались тучи, а легкая толстовка почти не защищала от ветра. Противно пахло йодом. Наблюдать за разошедшимися волнами было неинтересно, но смартфон разрядился, и занятия лучше он не нашел.

Они приезжали на похороны бабушки и больше никогда не возвращались в этот город. Море у него потом прочно ассоциировалось с унылыми людьми, черной одеждой и отталкивающей недружелюбной стихией. 

Отец еще долго бродил по дому своего детства, растерянно перебирая старые вещи и рассматривая пыльные фотографии. Он ни с кем не хотел говорить и сам как будто слился с этим лишившимся жизни местом. Гэвин, предоставленный самому себе, выходил погулять по окрестностям и с холма наблюдал за безлюдным пляжем. За редкими людьми, шумными птицами и выносимым на берег мусором. Идти туда одному ему не разрешали. В бабушкином доме не было компьютера и даже не работало кабельное, зато было много книг. В другой раз его наверняка заставили бы их читать, но тогда все были слишком поглощены своим горем и совсем забыли о нем. Ничего удивительного, что молочно-серое небо и чернильные холодные волны не оставили в его душе ни следа. Когда они уезжали, Гэвин вздохнул с облегчением.

Они продали бабушкин дом, и больше не было никаких причин возвращаться. Гэвин совсем забыл об этой истории и не вспоминал бы и дальше, пока Коннор не заикнулся о том, что хочет побывать у большой воды. 

― Езжай сам, ты у нас самостоятельный мальчик, ― отмахнулся Гэвин.

Они с Коннором уже пару лет как работали в паре и на удивление неплохо справлялись. Одно дело конфликтовать с чужой железкой и совсем другой разговор – рыть яму себе, подрывая работу с напарником. Гэвин не был командным игроком, но и работать один всю жизнь не мог – непозволительная роскошь. При одном очевидном минусе, у Коннора была масса плюсов: он не тупил и не тормозил процесс. Иногда приходилось наступать себе на горло, позволяя ему развернуться и руководить, но это явно было лучшим решением, чем тащить за собой другого напарника.

Когда Гэвин с ним этим поделился, он только ухмыльнулся, как всегда не слишком естественно, и спросил:

― Вы же в курсе, что есть золотая середина, детектив?  
― А ты же в курсе, что не развалишься, если хоть раз не поумничаешь? Я в этом департаменте каждого мудака знаю, как облупленного. Ты хотя бы не станешь вставлять мне палки в колеса.

Коннор на это ничего не ответил, и Гэвин посмотрел на него с подозрением, на что тот и бровью не повел. 

― И в мыслях не было, ― невозмутимое выражение, наконец, стекло с его лица, уступая место легкой улыбке, ― вы же знаете, как важна для меня наша нежная дружба.  
― Вот говнюк, ― фыркнул тогда Гэвин.

Но у них все и правда было в порядке. Амплуа хорошего и плохого копа, который под тлетворным влиянием первого с каждым годом становился чуть лучше, давалось им на ура.

Коннор почти не брал выходных, отлично работал и Гэвину не мешал. Со временем между ними завязалось даже что-то отдаленно напоминающее приятельство. Они могли зайти после работы в бар, обсуждая там опять же работу. Коннор мог заявиться к нему посреди ночи, чтобы рассказать о внезапных подвижках в деле, и Гэвин, хоть и бесился, но против не был. Он всегда предпочитал получать такую информацию первым. Еще позже Коннор даже удостоился чести выгуливать его собаку, когда он уходил на сутки, что со стороны Гэвина было наивысшим проявлением доверия. Знать ему об этом, конечно, было необязательно.

― Рекс? ― переспросил он тогда, осторожно присаживаясь на колено перед молодой немецкой овчаркой, ― вы не слишком-то раздумывали над кличкой.  
― Отвали, ― огрызнулся Гэвин, ― я фанател по этому сериалу.  
― Очаровательно.  
― Завали.  
― Я о собаке, ― сказал Коннор, замерев и позволяя Рексу себя обнюхать.

Тот насторожился, очевидно, сбитый с толку – у андроидов был свой запах, но для собачьего обоняния он мало отличался от запаха микроволновки или электрического чайника. Коннора это огорчало – собаки ему нравились.

Это впоследствии вылилось в проблему. Несмотря на то, что сам Гэвин Коннору доверял, Рекс признавать его пока отказывался. Он не проявлял агрессии, но и к себе не подпускал. Добродушие и любвеобильность сменялись недоверием, стоило Гэвину оставить их одних.

Раздумывая, что с этим делать, он не нашел выхода лучше.

― Эй, ― он бросил в Коннора своей старой черной водолазкой, ― надевай ее. Он быстрее к тебе привыкнет, если будешь пахнуть мной.

Коннор водолазку поймал. Это было довольно проворно с его стороны, учитывая, что за ней подпрыгнул и Рекс, привыкший хватать пастью все, что вылетало у хозяина из рук.

Коннор поднес ее к лицу, медленно принюхался и даже попробовал ткань на язык. Гэвина от этого зрелища бросило в жар.

― Разбиваю ваш запах на составляющие.  
― Больной ублюдок.

Рекс терся шелковистым боком о его штанину. На столе лежали намордник с поводком и расческа. Подходило время дежурства, и Гэвину нужно было уезжать, а Коннор остался выгулять, вычесать и накормить Рекса. Он отвернулся, снимая пиджак и рубашку и аккуратно складывая их на диван.

― Шерсть прилипнет, ― предупредил его Гэвин, прочистив горло.

Он почему-то отвернулся тоже. 

― Тогда, если не возражаете, я воспользуюсь вашим шкафом, ― ответил Коннор, с трудом влезая в водолазку.

Она была ему мала, но не критично – высота брюк вполне покрывала недостаток длины.

Рекс кружился вокруг него, напрашиваясь на прогулку, и запрыгнул ему на плечи передними лапами, довольно вывалив язык. Коннор потрепал его между ушами, и Гэвин, наблюдая за ними, впервые почувствовал что-то похожее на удовлетворение. Не то же самое, что на работе или в пьяной драке раньше, а спокойное и умиротворяющее, как теплый песок летом – в нем так же легко было увязнуть. Пожалуй, оно даже испугало его.

― Звони, если что, ― бросил он, подхватывая ключи от машины.

Ключи от дома он оставил Коннору. Он еще никогда и никому их не оставлял, и происходящее ему совсем не нравилось.

И вот он был здесь, в этой точке: у него выдался отпуск, и он зачем-то обсуждал с Коннором, как его провести. С Коннором, сидящим на его диване, в его одежде. С его собакой, развалившейся между ними. И ничего по этому поводу не чувствовал: ни возмущения, ни удивления. Как будто все здесь было в порядке вещей.

― Вам поездка тоже пойдет на пользу, вы очень нездорово бледны, ― настаивал Коннор.  
― Сейчас осень, ― спорил Гэвин, ― перевожу на человеческий: не лучшее время для солнечных ванн.

Рекс начал пускать во сне слюну, и Коннор переложил его морду к себе на колени. На нем были старые треники Гэвина, едва доходящие ему до лодыжек, и их он, очевидно, жалел меньше, чем диван.

― Люди недооценивают смену обстановки. Это отличный способ сбросить стресс, отдохнуть и восстановиться.  
― А еще люди недооценивают нормальный отдых на диване с пультом от телика в одной руке и банкой пива – в другой.   
― Вам это наскучит к вечеру первого же дня, и вы опять загрузитесь работой. Не слишком-то похоже на отдых.  
― Ну уж ты об отдыхе знаешь все, ― ухмыльнулся Гэвин, ― я хотя бы отпуск беру в отличие от некоторых, мистер Робот.  
― Я тоже возьму. За время работы, у меня накопилось нерастраченных выходных на два ваших отпуска, ― мягко подразнил его Коннор, ― и я не преувеличиваю.

Гэвин крепко задумался. Предполагалось, что в отпуске у него будет куча свободного времени, и ничья помощь ему не понадобится. С Рексом он вполне сможет справляться сам, как и со всем, что откладывал раньше. Перспективы открывались не самые радужные. Мысль о компании Коннора на удивление их скрашивала.

― Черт с ним, ― сказал, наконец, он, ― ищи билеты.   
― Уже, ― невозмутимо ответил Коннор, ― для нас с вами и Рекса, также я забронировал отель и взял несколько экскурсий.  
― Я что, похож на школьника? 

Коннор промолчал, делая вид, что очень занят.

 

На пляже, как и предполагал Гэвин, было ветрено, но довольно тепло. Накануне шел дождь, и воздух вкусно пах свежестью и солью. Ноги вязли во влажном песке, Рекс носился по берегу с подобранной палкой в зубах. Сам он стоял у кромки воды, наблюдая за беспокойными волнами, иногда набегавшими на носы его ботинок. Коннор замер рядом, вглядываясь в темнеющую у горизонта даль. Налетел неприятный ветер, отправляя колючие брызги в лицо и одежду. Гэвин всего на секунду отвлекся на Рекса и пропустил момент, когда Коннор устроил свою прохладную ладонь на его спине – аккурат между лопаток.

― Близость воды и правда умиротворяет, ― сказал он, не глядя на Гэвина.  
― Холодно, ― ответил тот невпопад, поплотнее запахиваясь в куртку.

Он привалился к Коннору плечом и вспомнил вдруг донельзя ярко картину из детства: такой же унылый пейзаж, пронизывающий ветер и даже запах йода – тот же. Тогда ему было не по себе в незнакомом месте и, пожалуй, даже немного одиноко. Сейчас рядом был Коннор, казавшийся чужеродным осколком, чудом попавшим в его выцветшие воспоминания. Но каким-то образом он менял все: вокруг бушевали волны, а Гэвин был в самом центре, и вода рядом с ним превращалась в озерную гладь. Он чувствовал твердую почву под ногами, а рука его спине была словно продолжением его самого. Было спокойно и правильно, и Гэвину не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось.

 

― Располагает к откровенности, да? ― спросил Коннор, оборачиваясь к нему.

Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно. Гэвин уткнулся лбом куда-то в угол его челюсти, и губы Коннора вскользь мазнули по его виску.

 

― По законам жанра, сейчас самое время для поцелуя, ― разочарованно сказал тот.  
― Размечтался, ― ухмыльнулся Гэвин, ― поцелуй еще нужно заслужить.  
― Сделать вам кофе по приходу?  
― Вот так ты меня оцениваешь? ― возмутился он, ― со сливками. Плюс следующий отчет – с тебя, и я обещаю подумать.

Коннор улыбнулся.  
Море еще никогда не казалось Гэвину таким притягательным и теплым.


End file.
